Perfection
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Why on earth would the scariest guy in all of school be headed to the sewing room every day after school? It's just to impress a certain boyish girl who he likes. Slight OOC.Fluff.NaotoxKanji.


**Perfection.**

Kanji X Naoto. Oneshot. Fluff.

I do not own it.

-=-

Whispers in the mostly silent hallways.

Stares and foreign glances peering at the odd site.

Nothing said could suffice for a reason for as to why the scariest guy in all of Yasogami high held a half-finished dress over his shoulder and was headed to the sewing room.

"Oh, hey Kanji-kun!" a friendly member of the club welcomed to him as he entered. Staring at hm expectantly with a big smile plastered to their face, hands placed discreetly behind their back.

"Hello senpai." He muttered back, closing the door subtly, trying to not disturb any of the working girls. Walking calmly to his common working spot, he set the frilly article down next to the sewing machine he used so often. The inexperienced girls stared at him from across the room, as he was like a professional to them.

At first, no one liked him, at first everyone thought he was a creep and a fag. But then, after he came back twice, they started to admire him for his talents and humble smile.

He mumbled instructions to himself and settled on resewing an uneven seam on the laced sleeve, turning the sleeve as necessary. He redid it until it suited his taste, taking out unneeded stitches with a small metal hook, making sure to hide it under other layers of lace. He tried his hardest on it, trying to make it look as professional as possible, and so it took him almost an hour and a half to finish completing even a single portion of the massive pile of cloth.

The overall color was a pale blue, and the underlace was a deep marine shade, making the paler parts shimmer brightly. In the light it almost looked like a wedding dress, but it was too simple to be, and it was blue, not white. The slender under lace was meant for a small girl (not young, just slim) and it was over-coated by a simple pale, thin, cloth, symmetrical on both sides, splitting in the middle. The sleeves were slightly puffy and overly layered. He also had added in a cute purse that even matched the plain yet cute dress.

Everyone stared at Kanji like something had died, and just a simple glance up at them made the silly girls scurry like ants. He grinned at this and continued his work, tapping an unknown tune with his foot, the clicks on the linoleum matching the machines.

The final day of work came, and Kanji finally finished placing the final touches on the dress he put so much effort into, and everyone clapped as he pulled it up and triumphantly yelled 'finished' as if they weren't even there.

The girls gazed at it as he held it up, amazed as to what nimble hands could make, and they were astounded at the lack of cuts on his fingers from the machines. The finished piece was beautiful, and there were two cases in which they asked to buy it, and Kanji of course said no, and carefully folded it and put it in his bag, along with the purse he had custom made.

The next day, Kanji asked Naoto to lunch, in which they sat up on the roof.

"So, Kanji, I heard you were attending the sewing club." Naoto muttered like small talk between polite bites of food. She was such a polite person that it almost astounded him as to how anyone could be that polite. Kanji blushed a little bit, as she had found out about it somehow, probably from overhearing the gossiping girls.

"Yeah, actually, I made you something." The lug said before setting his cup of instant ramen next to him on the air duct that they occupied as a seat, and pulled up his bag. He pulled out a wrapped gift, which he spent so many hours the last night wrapping. Naoto had a curious gaze in her eyes as he set it in her lap.

"Can I open it?" She asked, sounding a bit more like a girl then her usual tone, and Kanji couldn't help but blush a little, stuttering quickly as she began.

"No!" He yelled quickly, making her snap her head up quickly as it was a bit unexpected. "I, mean, uh, Not yet. Wait til you get home to open it. It's, uh, a surprise." He covered up, turning away with the last sentence, as he was almost positive of the bright red hue on his cheeks. Naoto tried looking at his face, leaning forward slowly, eyebrows in a questioning angle.

Sitting back in content, replacing any misplaced wrapping, Naoto gave in and agreed to open it when she returned to her house.

The afternoon paced by tediously slow, and at the end of the day, Naoto almost raced home, as she was eager to figure out what the clumsy punk had made especially for her. Walking quickly along the streets that she remembered so well, she turned in between houses, finding a shortcut to her house.

Pacing up to the front door, finding her key placed appropriately in her pocket, she slid it in the door, finding it hard to turn. Jiggling it up and down, she turned it the other way, finding that she was just so anxious she forgot what way she had to turn it. Sighing in defeat, she admitted she was just anxious to see the gift, and also realized that such childish antics were very much unlike her.

Announcing to her grandfather that she was home, she slid off her shoes at the door, slipping on her casual slippers that were the shape of bunnies. Glancing around the large house, she noticed there was a notice on the banister of the stairs, where her grandpa usually left important notices.

_I'm out at the store, make sure you get something to snack on since dinner will be late_. Naoto slightly chuckled at her grandfathers concern of her stomach, and instead made her way upstairs, ignoring her mewling cat, Ebony.

Opening and closing the door to her room without sound, making a quick transition between rooms, she dug through her bag quickly, making out the yellow wrapping paper that was adorned with a red ribbon.

She plopped herself on the soft bed in the corner of her room, removing the paper as carefully as possible, as she wanted whatever it was to not be disrupted by her removal. When it turned out to be a folded up piece of cloth, she snickered a little bit at the thought of Kanji pouring so much effort into a dress, put quickly stopped herself as she didn't want to seem rude even though he wasn't there to know.

She picked it up by the sleeves, finding the it was very well made, even though parts of it were a bit off. Smiling, she placed it up to her body, finding that it would fit perfectly, and knew very well that kanji obviously was thoughtful of her, making it slightly stretchy in the chest area.

It would have been a terribly insulting gesture if given to anyone else, due to it's plain and sad exterior, but Naoto loved the color blue, and thought of it as a very precious gift, undressing enough to try it on.

Looking down on herself, and twirling slightly, Naoto believed it suited her nicely, fitting her curves nicely. It matched her skin tone perfectly, too, and was obviously designed with just her in mind, though the thought of Kanji staring at her so observantly was a bit unnerving, the thought was cast aside before awkward opinions could be conjured.

Glancing back to the wrapping, she noticed a card there with a number and a single sentence on it, 'Call me and tell me what you think of it.'

She dug through a pile of discarded clothing, finding her school pants in the midst of it, and in the pocket of it, her cell phone. She flipped it open and punched in the numbers, mumbling every other one to herself silently.

While it rang, she cleared her throat and recomposed herself, patting the dress down as if the thoughtful thug would be able to see her, even thought he wouldn't. By the forth ring, she was getting anxious, and was ready to hang up just as a stuttering Kanji picked up.

"H-hello? This is Kanji." It was obviously him, as the detective deducted, and came to the right of mind to introduce herself.

"Hello Kanji, it's Naoto."

A small hitched squeak, and then a more awkward stuttering. "O-oh, H-hi Naoto-ch-chan. Did, did you like it?" He questioned, obviously nervous of her verdict, and Naoto could feel the clenching of his teeth and fists.

"It's perfect." She smiled, and somehow, Kanji could feel it.

-=-

This is an awesome one shot for my awesome sister, since she's jut that bitching.

HOLY SHIT, I did not swear ONCE in this. D: IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Obviously it is, but anyway, I hope you like it, since I personally like it. But that's just me. (Sorry if it gets kinda rushed at the end, I was in a hurry to finish it since my inspiration was fading.)

AND HURAH FOR SHITTY ENDINGS! :D


End file.
